


Seven Avenger Themed Gingerbread Cookies

by Skeeter_110



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitter Avengers, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: While babysitting Peter, Nat brought up the great idea of decorating gingerbread cookies.
Relationships: Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034724
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Seven Avenger Themed Gingerbread Cookies

"How are your little gingerbread people coming along, Pete?" Nat asks, looking up from where her and Steve were building a gingerbread house.

An hour ago, the toddler had determined that he was bored of trying to teach Steve how to build Legos - grumbling a bit about how the man never seemed to get the hang of the concept - and Nat had decided that the best way to stop a meltdown from happening was to end the task at hand and begin another one.

Unfortunately, only so much could entertain a four-year-old, and Nat knew for sure that sugar was one of those things. Plus she wasn't the one putting Peter to bed that night and what kind of Aunt would she be if she didn't send her nephew back home all sugar-rushed.

"Good!" Peter answers around a mouthful of cookie, Nat chuckling at all the frosting that covered Peter's face. 

"It looks like there's more frosting on your face than your cookies." Steve points out, laughing when Peter tried wiping it off of his face, only succeeding in spreading it around more.

"Oh, Petey!" A voice rings through the air, Peter gasping when he recognized who it was. 

"Papa!" Peter yells, scrambling off his chair and in Rhodey's arms once he saw him enter the kitchen.

"Hey, Bug. What's going on in here?" Rhodey asks, looking around at the huge mess on the counter and all over Peter's face. 

"We made gingerbread cookies!! Come look at the ones I made!" Peter excitedly explains, pulling Rhodey over to the breakfast island. 

"Look! I made the Avengers! There's you, me, Daddy, Uncle Steve, Aunt Nat, Uncle Bruce, and Thor." Peter points out, showing Rhodey each and every cookie that he made.

"Wow, Petey-Pie! All of these look just like us, but where's Clint?" Rhodey asks, noticing that there was one certain Avenger missing.

"I ate him." Peter sheepishly admits, making Rhodey bust out laughing.

"Oh, Pete, I love you." Rhodey says, planting a kiss on Peter's head before setting him back down on his feet. "Now go wash your face and hand up. We're going to go meet Daddy for dinner." Rhodey instructs, Peter quickly running towards the bathroom.

"Thanks for watching him and spoiling his supper." Rhodey thanks, Natasha laughing in return.

"Hey, what are Aunts for?" Nat retorts, making Rhodey roll his eyes.

"Yeah, well, the next time I need you guys to babysit for me, I'll stuff him full of sugar." Rhodey threatens making Nat dramatically gasp. 

"You wouldn't dare! Steve, you're Mister All-Things-Righteous, are you going to let this slide?" Nat asks, making the soldier shrug. 

"I don't care what happens, as long as you don't make me build LEGOS with him again." Steve replies, Rhodey laughing once again before Peter barreled into his legs.

"Alright, Petey, are you ready?" Rhodey questions, Peter nodding in return. "Great. Tell Nat and Steve thank you."

"Thank you! I had fun making cookies." Peter thanks, going around and giving hugs to the two Avengers.

"Alright, Buckaroo, let's go see Daddy." 


End file.
